The Strive For The Million Movie
The Strive For The Million Movie is a Reality Comedy Action-Adventure Object Show Movie that released the Trailer in March 26, 2019 and the Full Movie released in August 29, 2019. This is the first (CTW) Sesame Workshop's Object Show Movie. Summary Princess Razzberries has a adventure to save Xander the Xerocole from Bandia the Bat-Eared Fox and her pack. Plot Princess Razzberries the little Gray Fox was coming out from her Castle Den and she thinks that she is going to visiting the Cast. She's arrived in the TSFTM Land as she greets the Contestants and tell them. Then, A Purple Robot Raccoon was hiding in the bush, spotted Princess Razzberries who was telling the Contestants as she pop out from the bush. Her name is Ritta because she is seems friendly to her as Shoe saw her that she's very robotic. Ritta was greeting Princess Razzberries, but she was electricity, dead and alive again and accidentally her smoke stench comes out and make the Contestants coughing. Microphone the Host saw the Contestants are coughing in the stink as he tells Ritta not to smoke them again & she was very sorry to him. Princess Razzberries was ok to her as she smiles again. Then, A Xerocole who was very shy when he greets to them. His name is Xander as he met Ritta so she can make him feel better. When Princess Razzberries and her friends are walking in the Desert, a cave of 6 Bat-Eared Foxes was coming out. The Leader of the pack named Bandia and her pack are Starrer, Hunter, Creasie, Tan-Toe and Lailo as they ran away from them. Bandia charge her pack to get them, Starrer is running and he got one is Xander and he tell his pack that he got Xander and Bandia and her pack are take him back to their cave. Princess Razzberries and Ritta was back, but Xander was caught. Princess Razzberries tells Microphone that the pack caught Xander "Go ask the Contestants!" He said to her as she headed to ask the Contestants. She telling them that Xander got Caught as they gasp. So she and Ritta are the ones who can save him. So they are off to the Desert to go on a adventure. On the journey to save Xander, however, Princess Razzberries is hungry so she gets some blackberries in the Blackberry bush. She then gets her foot tangled in some brambles which Templeton frees her from (under the promise that Wilbur will babysit the rat kids for an additional two weeks). Some bark from the trees comes and lands on Princess Razberries's head. This makes her look like a Darwin's Fox. A near who tries to hit them by a truck was Hunter and Tan-Toe and then reveals that two other guys have now seen the Gray Fox. This makes it hard for get that Princess Razzberries who have to Save Xander. They go back to the cave and they tells Bandia that they foiled their plan to caught the Princess Fox. Xander is in the jail den and Bandia tells him to be quiet. Cast Princess Razzberries the Older Gray Fox Kit Ritta the Purple Robot Raccoon (A friend for Princess Razberries) Xander the Xerocole (Hero) Bandia the Bat-Eared Fox (Villain) The Bat-Eared Fox Pack (Henchmen) (They are: Starrer, Hunter, Creasie, Tan-Toe and Lailo) Microphone (Host of the TSFTM) Anchor Banana Beach Ball Burger Candle Cherry Cigarette Glue Hammer Hearty Key Present Ruler Shoe Soap Toilet Paper Tomato Traffic Light Trophy Tulip Wardrobe Songs\Soundtrack Another Day In Paradise - Phil Collins (Princess Razzberries's Journey Scene) We are Bad Bat-Foxes (Sung by Bandia and the Bat-Eared Fox Pack) Airplanes - B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams Borderline - Vanic x Tove Styrke (Stop the Bat Foxes Scene) Hey Brother - Avicii (Ending Scene) Trivia * Princess Razzberries is from Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol by Nickelodeon. * The Bat Eared Fox Pack are the Main Villains in the movie. * Ritta was only robot animal got damage on her tail because she got bitten by Bandia. * Xander was trapped in the jail den. Studios Sony Columbia Pictures Sony Animation Picutres (Children's Television Workshop) Sesame Workshop Deedo886 PicturesCategory:Object Show Movies Category:2019 films Category:March 2019 Releases Category:Kids Movies Category:Animated movies Category:PG Category:PG-rated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:August 2019 Releases Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork